Accidentally In Love
by Callicanios
Summary: AU: What came from "want to make someone jealous?" To this? A story inspired by song and a reader. NearxSayu. For Eriza-chan!
1. The Proposal

The classroom sat silent the usual sounds around the school, Near sat in the back watching the teacher happily bounce around making math jokes. He rolled his eyes and looked outside. The bells chimed and everyone stood up and walked out of the room. Near trailed behind everyone and put his books in his locker.

Walking outside to the courtyard to eat his lunch in peace with his older brother and, begrudgingly, his boyfriend, Light. Not really understanding what the two of them see in each other, he just lets the case rest. Last time he brought it up, L ignored his existence for a week.

He crossed the threshold to go outside and he saw Sayu sitting with L and Light, her soft chestnut hair whimsically blowing in the wind and a cheerful smile while she laughed with the two. Sighing softly to himself, "I'm not even sure how my brother got his attention… Nonetheless me… With her."

Near was snapped up into a noogie, "Well well. If it isn't the albino!"

Near sighed and just let what was coming, come. But, to his surprise he heard a high pitched yell behind him, "Leave him alone!"

Sayu stood behind them with her hands on her hips, the bully laughed, "And, if I don't?"

Light was standing behind her with his arms folded, "You'll deal with me." Light wasn't a big guy, he wasn't ultra strong, but something about him carried weight. He was intimidating. Like a wolf in sheep's clothing. Something almost predatory about his stare, most people left him alone after he started dating L… More importantly and interestingly, EVERYONE left L alone after that.

We heard a young man clear his throat, as the bully turned around he was met with a strong left hook… Teru, on the other hand, oh no. He's strong, and best friends with Light, whatever Light says goes.

Teru smirked and gave him a thumbs up and kept walking. He strolled down the halls as if he didn't just knock some kid unconscious with a single blow.

Near turned to Light and Sayu emotionlessly, "Thank you. It, however, wouldn't be the first time. Won't be the last, I'm sure."

Light cocked and eyebrow and turned around without saying anything. Sayu stayed smiling an awkward smile. "Come on! Come eat with us!"

Near furrowed her eyebrows, "This is the first time she's ever said anything to me, beyond the pleasantries and greetings. Not that I'm complaining… However, this activity is very unusual."

Setting his lunch down he listened to L and Light talk amongst themselves and Sayu bit her lip, "Want to make someone jealous?"

Near dropped his chopsticks. "I'm sorry?"


	2. The Pact

Near blinked at her a couple of times in surprise, "Jealous? Me?" Looking over to Light and L who were also leaning in interestedly.

Sayu fidgeted with her chopsticks, "My boyfriend and I just broke up. Not a big deal, but he's ALREADY dating someone new! What a jerk!"

Near looked back down to his lunch, "I'd say that was decent of him. At least he didn't cheat on you."

His nose suddenly was swatted with a loose notebook, L frowned, "Bad Near. Bad."

He blinked in surprise and protested, "It's true."

Light cleared his throat, "Cut to the chase Sayu, don't let the Lawliets walk on you."

She shook her head, "Oh! Right! I was wondering if you'd go out with me?"

Both Near and L stopped their quiet bicker and stared at her with wider eyes than normal. "Wha-?!" Was all L could manage. "This doesn't sound like a good idea." He said as if almost an afterthought.

"I'll do it." Near answered quickly, "He's a prick, I'd do just about anything to get under his skin… I'm also familiar with his dislike for me."

L sat back and whined, "Talk sense into them, Light!"

Light sighed, "Both consenting, all I can say is don't fuck with my sister."

L's glare burned into the side of Light's head, "Oh. Cause she'll get hurt. Don't hurt each other. Sayu you're well versed in dating. Nate is not." He stopped abruptly and gasped slightly, "You'll be his very first girlfriend. Don't break his heart."

Near shot an angry glare up at L, "I'm not a little kid!"

"You still play with toys."

"At least I'm not rotting my teeth out! And, I don't play with toys… I stack dice, it's therapeutic!" He defended.

Light smirked at the two and glanced at Sayu, "Do as L says, don't hurt him." Sayu smiled and nodded.

Near stopped, "But, of all the people he doesn't like, why me?"

Sayu smiled and obliviously answered, "You don't bring bile to the back of my throat."

Light promptly lightly slapped himself in the face, "Sayu!"

Sayu looked up and smiled, "We should probably start acting like a couple."

L stared at Sayu, "She's either evil or that adorably dumb."

Light sighed, "Both."

Near sighed, "Very well. What comes with that?"

Sayu smiled and kissed his cheek as the bells chimed, "We'll go on a date after school!"

Near blushed bright red, "Won't it defeat the purpose if he doesn't see us."

Sayu winked as she threw her lunch bag away, "No. Being unrehearsed and fumbling through a lie would be pointless. So we're actually dating… As of now!" She gave an innocent smile and kissed his forehead, "See you after school!"

L chuckled, "Unbelievable."

Light watched Near, "You actually like her… Don't you?"

Near growled, "None of your business!" He took the remainder of his lunch and stormed off.

Light sighed and looked at L, "I hope this isn't a terrible plot…" L nodded chewing on his thumb.


	3. Accidentally In Love

As the final bell rang, Near exited his final class. L walked next to him as they exited the building and waited for their favorite set of siblings. "Excited?" L asked monotonously.

"There is an odd sensation in my stomach. It feels… Illogically warm." Near shoved his hands in his pockets.

A girl ran up to Near, "Hey! Are you REALLY dating Sayu?" He nodded. "Hmm yeah, I figured that would be a far fetched lie, even for the girl's room."

He narrowed his eyes slightly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She giggled, "Oh, nothing!" She ran up to her friends and whispered among them. They giggled and watched as Light and Sayu greeted the other two. Light leaned in and kissed L's cheek and Sayu smiled brightly at Near. Lost for anything else to do, as they were being watched he held his arm out. She quickly interlocked them together and smiled. The other girls erupted in laughter and squeals.

"Forget them! Let's go!" Sayu gave Near a warm smile. "What do you want to do? I want to get to know you better!"

Near blushed at her smile as they started walking away, "Um. I normally just go home and hide, so, I honestly don't even know what's around here."

Sayu stopped and stared at him, "How?! Ohmygod! We need to get some ice cream!" He blinked a few times and smiled softly. "What's the problem?" He shook his head and followed her. She released his arm and grabbed his hand. "Let's go then!" She interlaced their fingers as she dragged a blushing Nate behind her.

Light and L looked at each other and rolled their eyes before laughing.

* * *

She dragged him up to an ice cream vendor, "What kind do you want?" He shrugged, "Fine! Can I get a double scoop strawberry with chocolate drizzle?" The vendor smiled and started making it. She reached for her purse but Near had already handed the man the money. "What are you doing?"

"Paying. It would be rude to be on a date with a beautiful girl and not pay for her." Near blushed slightly as she smiled. "Any gentleman would!" He quickly defended.

Her smile softened, "Then, I guess, you're the first gentleman I've ever been on a date with." She blushed a little. She sat on a nearing bench and held out the ice cream, "Try it! It's delicious!"

Hesitantly he leaned forward and gave the frozen treat a try.

She smiled and took a big bite, "You've got better than that!"

He smiled in thought, "That's it. That's what L sees in him… He's a challenge." He leaned in a took a small bite.

"Oh! Come on!" She shoved the ice cream into his mouth as he opened it to talk. "That's better!"

He blushed brightly, "Um."

She laughed and leaned in wiping some of the ice cream from his mouth, her eyes catching his. "Sorry."

He smirked slightly, "It was good, for what it's worth."

She smiled again, "Let's go to the street festival!" He arched an eyebrow. "Oh jeez! You're missing out of life! Was your brother a shut in before mine?" She grabbed his hand and led him down the street and to a park where live music played and small carnival games.

Taking in the scenery he noticed a lot of kids from school, "Are you sure you want to be here… With me?"

She looked over to where he was looking, "Who cares? You're a lot of fun! It's no wonder my bother is so hung up on yours." She flashed a sweet smile, "Let's play some games!"

The live music was playing, and Sayu tried to get the rings on the bottles. "I can't get it!"

Near watched her silently, "Can I try?" She stepped aside and handed him her remaining rings. He smirked at her, "Which one do you want?" She tilted her head and he pointed to the prizes.

She smiled, "Confident?"

He rolled his sleeves up and licked his finger to test the wind speed, "No. I'm not confident, I'm sure."

She giggled and pointed, "The big panda!"

He looked up, "5 Rings I have to get… Alright." He tossed the first ring and skillfully landed it directly on the bottle.

Sayu squealed, "Amazing!"

He tossed the others with ease all landing on the bottle, just one remained. He tossed it and it spun along the top of the bottle, they both watched the ring with anticipation, it came to a stop standing on the bottle, then a gentle gust of wind knocked it over onto the bottle next to it. "Well… That works."

Sayu squealed again as the game master handed her the large panda. "Wow, that was incredible!" He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets as she pulled him in and kissed him excitedly on the lips.

A band took the stage and a man with short dreadlocks tapped the mic, "Let's do this!" As he started strumming the guitar.

 _-"So she said what's the problem baby_

 _What's the problem I don't know_

 _Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

 _Think about it every time_

 _I think about it_

 _Can't stop thinking 'bout it"-_

Sayu smiled and pulled Near up to the band. "Dance with me!"

- _"How much longer will it take to cure this_

 _Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_

 _Makes me want to turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love"-_

He blushed brightly, "I don't know how."

She grabbed his hand, "I'll show you! Because, I really don't get it anyway! So, who care what we look like!"

- _"Come on, come on_

 _Turn a little faster_

 _Come on, come on_

 _The world will follow after_

 _Come on, come on_

 _'Cause everybody's after love"_ -

Sayu pulled him along spinning him and the panda. The crowd smiled at her and Near and another small group joined them in dancing.

 _-"So I said I'm a snowball running_

 _Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

 _Melting under blue skies_

 _Belting out sunlight_

 _Shimmering love"_ -

"I've never done anything like this…" He said loudly so she could hear him.

She smiled and yelled back, "Me either! It's fun!"

 _-"Well baby I surrender_

 _To the strawberry ice cream_

 _Never ever end of all this love_

 _Well I didn't mean to do it_

 _But there's no escaping your love"-_

He smiled and hugged her tightly swinging her around, she cackled happily still hanging onto the panda. She smiled and kissed him again softly, he smiled at the flavor of her kiss… Still tasted like strawberries.

- _"These lines of lightning_

 _Mean we're never alone,_

 _Never alone, no, no"_ -

They stared at each other for a moment as clouds started to move in.

- _"Come on, come on_

 _Move a little closer_

 _Come on, come on_

 _I want to hear you whisper_

 _Come on, come on_

 _Settle down inside my love"_ -

She smiled again and kissed him again, and grabbed his hand. As rain started to come down interrupting the band and the game masters started closing their stalls. The other patrons scattered at the first sight of the rain, but they stayed still, still locked in their embrace. Their lips parted and she sighed, "Guess, that cancels that…"

He sighed, "If you say so." He pulled out a folded umbrella and unfolded it a few times and unfolded it, handing it to her.

"What about you?" She asked as she reached for the umbrella.

"I'll be alright. The weather forecast for today called for rain." He looked at his watch, "It's late."

She chuckled softly and snuggled next to him as they walked arm and arm. "So prepared, unlike me. What a ruiner of dates!" She pouted slightly.

"I don't think so. Rain is the mother of life. Without it nothing would be possible." They walked next to each other, "I'll walk you home."

As they walked down the street happily they passed Sayu's ex and new girlfriend. She swatted the boy, "Seriously?! Why can't you be prepared like him!"

Nate smirked at her when he noticed she wasn't even paying attention to who they passed, but continued to happily talk about the next date they could go on.

He stopped in front of her front door, "I had fun, Nate. I can't wait to do it again!"

He looked at the ground, "Why? You got what you wanted. You didn't see them?"

She blinked a couple of times and hugged her big panda and kissed his cheek, "Who?"

He blinked a couple times, "Your—"

He was silenced with a light kiss on the lips, "Guess I'm accidentally in love." She winked and turned the handle to her door, "See you tomorrow!"

Still stunned, "But... tomorrow is Saturday."

She giggled as she stepped inside, "I know." She shut the door leaving him standing there with a goofy smile.


End file.
